leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sona/@comment-24073465-20140730131300
Well, tried her out a bit....here's my take on it... Pros: 1) Love the new effect looks, and the VU/GU/TU/whatever is also pretty nice...(The classic skin looks a bit pale, but that could just be me or my comp or whatever)... 2) Riot succeeded in their goal of "showing her invisible power"....now, you're not gonna have anyone say "supp doesn't do anything useful, just sits back"....here, your auras can make a noticable difference....(Note: I said "noticeable", NOT "good", but more on that in cons...) 3)Q seems to do more damage early game so long as you also aa right after it...and doing so isn't really difficult... That being said, I see many cons as well... 1) Her damage is meh....due to the powerchord ratio decrease on Q, you NEED to use the Q then aa, else the damage is MUCH less....also, a majority of the damage is from hitting other allies with the aura buffing their next aa....problem is, what if they DON'T aa? Or aa to a minion or something? Whoops, there goes your damage buffing..... 2) The heal has been gimped overall....I know the shield has been added, but since it is ONLY for those who touch the aura, and ONLY lasts 1.5 seconds, it's almost not worth it...almost EVERY other shield lasts longer, even Karma's, pre-nerf Thresh's or Lux's which can also be used on multiple people....the ONLY other shield of 1.5 seconds is Riven's self shield, which has higher value and is more spammable...also, with the increased cd and mana, the spell is not as spammable as it was (and even then it wasn't so spammable early)...so less heal and shield overall....The W has kind of become a clutch move because of the heal effectiveness dependent on life of the ally and shield being EXTREMELY defensive (i.e. you can't go "I shield someone and they jump in" unlike many other supports)....I really hope they buff either the shield strength, duration or both.... 3) E is even less spammable than W....and the aura is meh at best, and blegh at most other cases...the extra bonus speed is about 80 (considering original speed of 400) at lvl 5 (+ lvl 3 crescendo), which sounds good...hey, Ryze's ULT gives that much....however, his is for 5 seconds, this is 1.5...basically, in those 1.5 seconds, you'd cover a distance SLIGHTLY more than Sona's aura diameter...With old skill, you might cover less in those 1.5 seconds, but overall, you'd be faster due to the persistent aura....and like I already said, with the cd, this too is not spammable.... (NOTE: I often see many people saying regarding the video, that despite Riot saying the E speeds her so no need for flash->Ult, in the TF she still goes Flash->Ult, so no use....I say that's incorrect to see as such, since the TF had already started before she came...the Flash->Ult was to pull it into her team's favor, rather than as an initiation....thus, while it's not a proper example to show the value of E, it isn't an example for counter-arguing either) 4)Everyone and their granma has basically said the aura range is too short, and now I agree firsthand....No Malphites, but I have been in a couple of games with Amumu and simply because I had to stick to the player for the buffing, ulting especially easy when in older cases, I probably wouldn't even be caught....the low Aura range might not mean "GO IN FRONT LINE", but it does mean " STAY CLOSE...REAL CLOSE....SEXUAL HARASSMENT CLOSE", which is dangerous when you're as squishy as Sona is.... Overall, I find that the changes, while good conceptually, NEED some tweaks number-wise or in some other way....Old Sona was my MAIN during season 2 and 3, and I KNOW new Sona can be just as, if not MORE powerful....however, her risk-reward scale got insanely tilted towards risk with little-to-no increase in actual reward....Some buffs are needed, such as greater shield duration, passive constant speed boost like before, lower cooldowns and/or others which I can't think of at the moment.... Sona's a dainty, beautiful lady....treat her like one....not like a personal aura-slave, who needs those aura to be used for being effective...make her be her own woman....